Merry Christmas, Draco!
by animebishieluver
Summary: Draco comes back to his room to find a lovely present on his bed. YAOI, ANAL, BOND, ONESHOT


**A/N: Please be nice, this is my first attempt at a story like this! **

Draco Malfoy closed the door the Slytherin common room with a sigh and a twist of his shoulders to make his robes slide off. Catching them before they hit the floor, he strode over to his private suite, behind a portrait next to the fireplace. He had just come in from seeing his housemates off onto the Hogwarts express. They had seemed unusually sly, which was saying something, and had repeatedly told him to make sure to 'enjoy' himself over break.

Which, of course, he had every intention of doing. With the war over, he had found himself suddenly heir to the family estates. His mother had been killed when the Dark Lord had a fit of displeasure over a small failing of his father's in April of his sixth year of Hogwarts, which had also resulted in his father's murder. Naturally, he himself had not fallen at Voldermort's feet and worshiped. No, he had kept his nose firmly in his schoolbooks, and the last battle came and went without his input. Potter had led the last charge, gracelessly swinging the sword of Griffindor. Honestly, he had been lucky not to fall on his face and speared himself on it.

The portrait hole swung shut behind him, and he arched a pale eyebrow at the sight before him. 'Enjoy himself' indeed.

Potter lay spread eagle and buck naked on his bed. A hideous combination of Griffindor red and Slytherin green neckties bound him to the four poster bed, while a silky white scarf gagged him. Potter, of course, was struggling and glaring at him, and through some spectacular effort, managed to bite out several semi-comprehensable curses around the make-shift gag. He had had his eyes fixed somewhere around Christmas of fifth year, since it was rather dangerous to be dependent on glasses during a fight, and the green of Harry's eyes flashed at him in rage. Draco smirked and toed out of his shoes.

The best part was not even that Potter was currently sporting a raging hard on, kept steady by a cock ring, or even the strawberry body paint the spelled, 'Merry Christmas, Draco!' across his chest. No, the best part was that his friends had tapped into what he had wanted to do to his boyfriend of three months for weeks, and they hadn't even known they were together!

He strutted up the bed and untied the scarf from his lover's mouth. Obviously this had been done recently, or Potter would be in some pain by now. He just wanted to know who to thank and protect from hexes that Harry might throw when break was over.

"So, lover, who should I establish a permanent shielding charm around and how did they do it?" Draco tossed cheekily, settling on the side of the bed.

"Remind me to look up that book on gelding in the library for your goon squad, Draco! And untie me right-, " Harry's squawked indignantly as the gag was replaced and tied firmly but carefully behind his neck, avoiding pulling the small, sensitive hairs there.

"Hmm, Vince, Greg, Blaise, and Theodore, then. No, lovely, I'm not going to untie you until I've enjoyed you for a bit, and I'm not going to listen to you whine about it until I get you too worked up to care," he leered at his tasty, tan boyfriend, "And that shouldn't be too long. Then, and only then will I take that scarf out of you pretty little mouth so I can hear those delicious moans you make."

With that, Draco began to slowly lick the body paint off his favorite boy toy, starting with the large, swirling 'M.' Blaise had probably done the painting. The whole note was a mass of spiraling script that passed over every erogenous zone on the chest at least once, pooling liberally around Harry's dusky nipples.

By the time Draco reached the 'y' in 'Merry,' Potter was panting heavily through the silk, though still glaring at him. For his part, Draco had been doing his level best to drive Harry mad. Each carefully measured swipe of his tongue had been accompanied by heated looks ranging from innocent to dirty, I'm-going-to-bend-you-over-and-fuck-the-hell-out-of-you looks. When Draco reached that first, tender nipple and sucked at it hungrily, Harry let out a small, choked off sound of pleasure. By the time Draco licked off the last curlicue on the 'o' of his name, Harry was flushed and squirming, barely holding off a moan when Draco firmly sucked that place low on his ribs that drove him crazy.

Sitting back on his heels and observing Harry's slightly glazed eyes with contentment, he moved and easily straddled his boyfriend's thighs. Waiting patiently till Harry's eyes focused on him again, he began to slowly, slowly unbutton his oxford. At this, Harry leaned forward and whimpered slightly. Undressing Draco and watching that smooth skin come into view, just for him to enjoy was one of Harry's favorite things about sex with Draco, and Draco knew it. About halfway down his chest, those long, elegant fingers stopped, dipped under the shirt to circle a nipple, and slid back up to slide the collar out from under his tie before tugging the hem out of his trousers and resuming the agonizing unbuttoning. When he reached the last button, Draco slid the shirt off his shoulders, leaning down and stealing a lazy kiss from Harry while he tugged it off. His tongue stroked the soaked silk in Harry's mouth, while Harry's attention frantically switched between that teasing tongue and the sound of Draco zip being undone.

Pulling away from Harry long enough to shimmy out of his slacks and boxers, Draco took in the flushed body of his lover and began to shower love bites across his chest, down his stomach, up his arms, and finally snaking out his tongue to lick Harry's pulse point. He soothed over the chaffed skin of Harry's wrists with gentle swipes of his fleshy muscle and reached up to undo the cheap cotton blend ties.

"Don't move," Draco instructed in a low voice. Harry shivered and held still as Draco moved the other arm and undid those ties as well. Gently kissing the sore joints he held together in one hand, Draco reached with his other hand to loosen the silky tie still around his neck. He loosely rebound his lover's hands to together and tying them neatly to the headboard in a much less strained position above his head.

Sliding down Harry's body, making sure that he firmly pressed his ass into the near purple erection, he came to a stop back on his boyfriend's thighs.

"I really don't think that cock ring is necessary now," Draco mused aloud, casually glancing at his lover's now pleading face, "I think Theodore must have put it there to keep you ready for me, but I don't think you'll be going limp on me anytime soon."

With a warning glance, Draco gently stretched the rubber ring away from Harry's straining cock. Harry instantly allowed some of the tension to ease out of his body. Nodding, Draco turned to untie Harry's ankles, waving his arse just a bit more than necessary, keeping Harry's eyes on his ripe globes.

As he turned back towards Harry, he dragged a finger up Harry's leg, starting with his big toe, teasing down his instep and dodging his anklebone. When he reached his thigh, he briefly brought the finger to his mouth, then dragged it down to Harry's pert, tight balls. Rolling them thoughtfully, he barked out an order.

"Spread them wide, Potter. I want to see that lovely little hole I'm going to fuck," Draco demanded. Harry shivered, then lifted his thigh high and wide, exposing everything to Draco.

Grabbing a handful of arse in each hand, Draco licked a path from Harry's tailbone, across, around, and briefly into Harry's tight little hole, and upwards to suck at the sensitive skin behind Harry's balls. One of his hands released the arse it was clutching to hold the smooth sacks out of the way, occasionally giving them a squeeze as he worked back down and began to tongue fuck Harry. His hot, firm muscle stabbed repeatedly into his boyfriend until Harry was giving out a muffled noise that might have been a shriek had he not been gagged. Whatever it was, Draco had to move his hands up onto Harry's thighs and press him down into the sheets to keep him still as he wrapped his lips around the clenching sphincter and sucked hard, turning the pink skin darker and darker.

Lapping back up Harry's thigh and onto his stomach, completely ignoring the part of Harry's anatomy that Harry most wanted him to touch, he gripped a nipple between his teeth while he worked his fingers behind Harry's arched neck to untie the gag, which he tossed over his shoulder. Harry's pleading became audible, which snapped him out of his haze long enough to look at his boyfriend, momentarily bewildered.

"I want to hear you scream for me when I suck your prick and swallow you whole," Draco said simply, making Harry's eyes cloud over again in lust and anticipation.

Moving down without a pause, Draco swirled the head of Harry's cock around his mouth before quickly bobbing down. His fingers were already firmly gripping Harry's hips, or his enthusiastic lover might have choked him with the arching thrust he gave.

Harry did scream, and keen, and whimper, and when he could gather enough of his scattered wits, begged. He arched and squirmed and pleaded, but Draco would not be rushed. Draco sucked until his cheeks hollowed out around the head of Harry's prick, dipped down to swallow it, and then reared back to tease the leaking slit or slide his tongue down the pulsing vein on the underside. Finally, he settled into a fast, strong rhythm of bobs, swallows, and suction, dragging Harry kicking and screaming Draco's name to his climax.

Leaning back to peruse his thoroughly debauched boyfriend, Draco smirked. His own hand was now slowly spreading his precome over his own leaking erection. Harry's eyes slit open, turning his head back around to face Draco. He craned his neck forward, wordlessly pleading for a kiss. Draco slid his body along Harry's and did just that, lazily exploring each other's mouths and sharing Harry's taste. When Draco finally pulled away just far enough to speak, Harry frowned and tugged meaningfully at his wrists. Glancing up, Draco smirked and wiggled up his lover's body, rubbing his thigh against Harry's flaccid cock, making his boyfriend moan while he dragged his fingers across the sensitive skin of Harry's wrists, taking far more time and grinding than necessary. When he came back down to his boyfriends lips, he took Harry in hand and began to slowly tease him back to hardness. A little while of heated kissing and stroking from Draco and Harry was ready for another round.

Spreading Harry's tanned thighs again, Draco reached for the lube in the drawer of his bedside table. Giving Harry a predatory smirk that he could feel make Harry's heart beat faster, Draco spread the clear gel across his fingers, waiting for it to warm slightly before placing his hand at Harry's pucker. He pushed his spread palm slowly up Harry's chest while he pushed his first finger in, twisting slightly, searching. Then he felt it, pressed it, and Harry jerked. He did it again as the second finger entered him, stroking it firmly several times when it seemed Harry might feel a bit of discomfort from the scissoring motion Draco was making with his fingers. A third finger entered, and sweat was beading on Harry's forehead.

Harry knew Draco wouldn't press into him yet. He was always stretched with four fingers. Not because Draco was afraid of hurting him, but because Draco loved to tease him, and Harry loved to be teased. He squirmed as his prostate was pressed again, and then Draco was lining himself up with his opening. He threw his head back and banging it against the pillows. He moaned, he pushed up with his hips, but Draco would go no faster.

Draco pulled back and thrust into his lover. Pull and thrust, pull and thrust, so tight, gripping and pulling at his cock, hugging and squeezing him _so_ tight. He needed Harry, wanted Harry screaming for him, so he thrust harder. And then Harry was, and he was screaming for Harry, _so_ _tight_, his Harry. Faster and faster, and he was _so close_, and somehow Harry had started jerking himself off, and Harry was beautiful, tossing his head, and keening for him. And they were kissing, and Harry _bit_ him and then he was coming.

"Harry!"

"Draco!"

And they collapsed together in a sweaty heap, panting. Draco gathered himself first and pulled out slowly, kissing Harry gently.

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas, Draco."


End file.
